Max's Insomniac Cure
by bitten-by-luv
Summary: oneshot. MANG. The Flock is at a hotel and Max has bad late night insomnia. By bad this means VERY bad. Doesn't have anything 2 do with my other stories. Is placed after MR3


**#$&$$&&- Disclaimer: not mine. JP's. DEAL WITH IT!**

Max POV

I always wondered what the word love meant. Did it mean to hold close to your heart forever, or to wake up with a kiss every morning? Did it mean to watch over each other all the time, to sleep in the same bed, to share secret smiles or jokes?

I rolled over restlessly. _Curse this stupid insomnia!_ I couldn't do anything to get rid of it either. But… no. He was sleeping. I wouldn't wake him up just for this trivial reason.

I felt tears well up in my eyes and rolled over again. This _sucked!_ I _loved_ Fang, yet I couldn't talk to him when I needed to. I couldn't ask him to hold me when I needed to be held. Could I do _anything_ right?

A renegade tear trickled down my cheek and I felt it hit my mouth, sweet and salty. Why did I always cry? Was I really that weak? Or did I just feel like I had the world pressing down on my shoulders and my knees were beginning to buckle?

I pressed a fist to my mouth to silence my sobs. We were in a hotel and Fang and I were sharing a room. Don't ask. It was Iggy's idea. And Angel's. And the fact that my mind had picked _tonight_ of all night's to give me my sob-fest insomniac attacks made it twice as worse.

What if Fang woke up? What if he heard me crying? Or worse—what if Flyboys were still being made and programmed to attack us? Would they come now—crap!

There I go again. Worrying my ass off. More tears leaked out of my eyes and an empty feeling filled me.

How can someone _feel empty?_ Isn't that like, an oxymoron?

A shudder rippled down my spine and the sobs came even harder. Wait—_why_ was I crying?

Oh. Yeah. I couldn't even wake Fang up and ask him to hold me. He'd never let me live it down. Ever. I rolled over yet again and faced Fang's sleeping face. He looked so calm. Peaceful even. I loved it when he looked like that. And it wasn't often. I wished I could touch his face. But he didn't love me back. I'd bet my wings on that one.

Suddenly Fang's eyes fluttered open and he stared at me through the dark, blearily. I felt whipcord arms wrap around my waist and I was being pulled against Fang's tight body.

I couldn't help myself. I buried my face in his chest and just began to sob. His arms wrapped tighter around me and I felt his face in my hair, his breath hot on my neck.

"Sh… Max. Shh…" His gentle voice was soothing and I felt another breathless shudder ripple through me.

I had to ask him. I had to. Then maybe I could sleep. "F-F-Fang?" I mumbled.

"Yeah?" His voice was soft, like newborn bid's downy.

"D…Do you l-love me?" I whimpered. Yeah, he'd never let me live this down.

Fang POV

Something was staring at me while I slept. God dangit! Couldn't I _ever_ get comfortable? I mean, I was in a hotel room, sharing a bed with Max. Now that was just… weird. But not so much uncomfortable. As far as I knew, she was still awake after I conked out.

Alright, this was annoying. I opened my eyes, sleepily to see… Max. Max's tear filled eyes, and streaked face.

I didn't say a word. At all. I moved my arms and wrapped them around her waist, tugging her gently to me. Until I could feel every curve of her body against mine. Why was she crying? Jeez, it couldn't have been me? I hadn't said anything to her earlier that could've upset her. Or did I?

Max suddenly buried her face in my chest and began to sob. Like, hard. I hugged her tighter. Come on Max. You can get through whatever's bugging you. I'll help you. I'll hold you up even.

"Sh…Shh… Max," I whispered. I felt her shudder and knew that this must have been pretty dang bad.

"F-F-Fang?" Was she asking who was holding her? Or did she know that it was me and was asking me something? Ugh.

"Yeah?" I replied gently and soothingly as possible.

"D…do you l," Uh-oh. I knew what was coming. ", love me?" she finished, her voice almost like a whimper.

I gulped. How could I respond to this? _How?_ Carefully, like I had done that day in the cave, I lifted Max's chin up. Her face was streaked with renegade tears and her eyes were baggy and bloodshot from lack of sleep.

She was still beautiful.

Slowly, achingly slow, I pulled Max's face up to mine. When our lips were half an inch away from touching, I whispered, "Yes. I do love you." And our lips met.

I didn't hesitate this time. Nor did Max. She kissed me back immediately. When we finally pulled apart, a little breathless she met my gaze and murmured, "Good. I love you too."

Max POV

I rolled back over with Fang's arms still around me. It was like we were built for each other. I fit perfectly against his solid chest. I snuggled, yes, snuggled, up into his chest and smiled contentedly, closing my eyes.

I had a feeling insomnia wouldn't be bothering me anymore.

**Review please!!! My first oneshot. Hope you liked!!! **


End file.
